


A Goddess's Might

by demonDetermined



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonDetermined/pseuds/demonDetermined
Summary: Sydney Bard, daughter of Hermes and Apollo is forced out of Olympus to live among mortals until she is ready to become a true goddess. She is adopted into a family, a single mother, a demigod son and a husky named Beckett. The son of Hades, Markus, has lost everything in his life, his sister, Sylvia was bullied into suicide two years ago. His grandpa died of brain cancer, and his best friend, Royce, was killed in a car accident when a drunk man ran a red light. Perhaps the true purpose of Sydney coming to Earth would be to help Markus realize he still has something left to live for





	1. Aphrodite is My Goddess Mother

     Listen, I did not want my life to be this way. I mean, who in all of Olympus would expect Aphrodite to make Apollo and Hermes fall in love with each other? No one, I suppose mortal smut fan-fictions made her curious to see what would happen. Little did Aphrodite know, her curiosity would bring a tiny surprise, me. Yep, I was born from Hermes and Apollo having magic-induced gay sex! Aphrodite was shocked to find an infant, me, laying on the bed my two dads did the dirty.        

         "Aren't you precious? Well, I did have a hand in your creation, so I'll be your God Mother or Goddess Mother!" she said holding me high in the air. What a great Goddess Mother she was, she spoiled me rotten. Taking me to mortal stores, buying me clothes, toys and snuggling for hours. Everything was perfect until I reached my teens and had to leave Olympus for good. Aphrodite, or Aunt Dite as I called her, helped me gather my things.

        "Why do I have to leave, Aunt Dite?" I asked, trying to hold back tears. Aunt Dite paused, trying to find the right thing to say.

        "This is what's right for you, so you can experience the world," she replied. I cast my eyes away from her, I didn't want her to see my tears.

        "I can experience things here, on Olympus, with Dad, Papa and you Aunt Dite!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. I heard her sigh, she quickly pulled me into an embrace wiping away my cascading tears.

        "I know, darling, but this is what your dads think is best for you, to spread your wings, learn more before you become a goddess and have to stay cooped up here on Olympus for eternity." Aunt Dite said, I hiccuped and wiped my tears away.

        "You'll visit, right?" I asked, finally making eye contact with her. Aunt Dite smiled, ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

        "I'll try sweetie, I'll try," she replied, making me crack a smile. As the gates opened to lead me to the top floor of the Empire State Building, Dad and Papa appeared to say goodbye.

        "We're both going to miss you, Syd," Dad said, ruffling my hair as Aunt Dite did moments ago, I giggled. Papa placed a kiss on my forehead with a small embrace.

        "Take care out there kiddo, you'll be back up here before you know it," Papa said, a group hug was definitely in order. I departed from Olympus, leaving my childhood behind, I stepped into the world of the Mortals. Before I knew it, I was falling into someone's life, someone who needed me more than I could ever believe.


	2. Adopted by Mortals

 

   I slowly made my way to the streets of New York, fully exploring the world around me, eyes wide with amazement. There were so many Mortals, all walking about odd gadgets pressed to their ears seemingly talking to nobody. 

        'How odd," I thought. 'must be some kind of Mortal magic.'. I continued down the block, with just a backpack, clothes and my lucky running shoes Papa bought me when I turned twelve.  I tried to take everything in, but it was all so weird compared to Olympus. Mortal's skin did not shimmer like mine, or give off some aura of splendor or power. They were.....normal, unlike me or my dads, which only intrigued me more. I made my way to the address Aunt Dite gave me, to see a woman who appeared to be waiting for someone. I walked up to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

        "Excuse me, ma'am, are you Mrs. Bern?" I asked she jumped then saw me.

        "Yes, that's me, are you Sydney Bard?" she asked, I nodded. Mrs. Bern appeared sickly, pale skin, a few gray hairs peeping out between her natural brown and tired hazel eyes showed she has been through Hell.

        "I'm so happy you're living with me, my son, Marcus, needs some company in the house, Beckett doesn't talk very much!" she said chucking, she has a son. I pictured a boy around my age pale skin, dark hair and hazel eyes, just like his mom.

        "I can't wait to meet him," I replied with a smile, she gently patted my shoulder.

        "My Marcus, is a demigod, a son of Hades, his sister was a daughter of Hades." she said, I nodded then noted that she said "was".

        "What happened to his sister?" I asked I heard Mrs. Bern sigh. Something terrible must have happened to her, I gulped.

        "Sylvia was a smart girl, people would bully her daily calling her rude names, she would come home every night crying about how the school wouldn't believe her, the counselor was no help and the bullying always became worse after the principal got involved," Mrs.Bern explained, I nodded silently.

        "Two years ago, Sylvia hung herself on a tree branch in front of the school, nailed to a tree was a note naming all of the people who pushed her this far, the school was shocked that this occurred and Marcus was heartbroken," she explained as tears ran down her face.

        "I'm so sorry that all happened to you," I whispered, she looked at me while wiping her tears.

        "Maybe now that you're here, Marcus can have a new beginning, connect to someone again," she said smiling once again. I nodded, Marcus sounds like a great guy, maybe I'll actually make a good sister! We approached Mrs.Bern's car, she opened the passenger side door and let me in/

        "I do live a ways from here, if you fall asleep I won't blame you!" she said laughing, I laughed a little bit. As she started to drive I began to nod off, dreaming of something new, an adventure outside of Olympus in New York. I finally began falling asleep as I heard Mrs.Bern say something about home sweet home is in Brooklyn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to Rick Riordan! Thanks for reading.  
> ~Author-chan


End file.
